


Don't Loose Your Way - Halo NG

by Queen_of_Derp



Category: Halo
Genre: Adventure, Comfort, Friendship, Humor, Hurt, Multi, Save the Fucking World, Sexual Referances, relationships
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-08-08
Updated: 2014-08-16
Packaged: 2018-02-12 07:31:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2100930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queen_of_Derp/pseuds/Queen_of_Derp
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>[Discontinued]"10 years after the War, the Next Generation lives for Peace... I do not like it." Naress and Kiara have recently joined the Galactic Peace Core, bound to help revive dying or dead planets and eradicate any threats to the Peace. The two, along with comrades, are dragged into the mystery of a planet name Kuili which recently blinked off the peace map... (Slow beginning)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Galactic Peace Core

**Author's Note:**

> I DO NOT OWN HALO BUT I DO OWN ALL OCS

Nerass had never felt so much pain that wasn't her own.

 

Throwing her head back with a roar, she dropped to her knees, grabbing her chest. The battle was blurry as the back of her neck burned like fire, the Zelot unable to breath. Someone yelled, a human. The words were faint, as far away as her home planet. The world around her constantly spun as Nerass stumbled to her feet, grabbing a rock. Her mind began to whir and she pulled her hand away from her chest to see if she was actually bleeding.

 

But there was no blood. This puzzled the Sangheili warrior for a few moments until the hard slap of reality hit her in the face.

 

 

“Hey, hey! Snap outta it, chik-a-dee!” Nerass shook her head and yanked her helmet off, throwing it down and pushing a hand away. The clay-colored Kig-Yar smirked at her, patting her shoulder. Nerass had been in a training simulator helmet which graciously attached to cords on the room in the large 18 by 18 meter .  
“...did I pass?”  
“Weeelllllllll-” the shield-bearer laughed at Nerass' antagonizing face before nodding. “Yes, you passed. You survived 3 days, 14 hours, and 15 minutes of non-stop battle. I'd give it a fair 90-ish percent pass grade~”

“yyyYYEESSSS!” she jumped into the air, pumping her fists. The Kig-Yar smirked and watched.

“I have to say though, after your third try it did give you lower points. But you learn fast and thank-the-oracle you didn't have to do this again.”

“Yes, thank the ORACLE!” she cheered before smiling at the old man and bowing, “Thank you,  Jui'nemar, for being my teacher these last ten years. It has been an honor.”  
“The honor is all mine, Nerass,” the old Kig-Yar bowed, smiling before pulling out a tiny dumbbell-looking object. He extended it and it flashed out a long pale...

“...Energy sword? ...Is that from?”

“Yes, it's from the time of the Floods. You are my last apprentice, and what the flood will I need this for?” he laughed, recoiling it and holding out the handle, “Take it, it will serve you well in your journey for galactic peace.”

 

Nerass blinked slowly, her four jaws twitching before she knelt and took it, “Thank you...” The older species dipped his head before waving his arms, “Now go, get going! You need sleep before you have to go in for a the physical tomorrow!”  
“OH!” the Sangheili jumped to her feet, bowing again before racing for the door. Meanwhile, Jui'nemar only shook his head and chuckled.

“Kids these days...”

~

Nerass' hand was cramping as she signed hopefully the last document she'd ever have to in her life and handed it to the recruiter. The other Sangheili studied it before waving her forward and she was directed down a cream-colored halway.  
“Go to 24,” the recruiter grunted, causing her to glance back but continue to down. The blue door numbered 24 was not too hard to find; upon opening it she stepped into a room like they would have during polling time. A Unggoy sat on the other side of a little wood table, holding a helmet and clipboard.  
“G'day ma'am. Have a seat and we'll getcha started.”  
“...what is this?” she asked timidly, sitting.  
“Oh, we're just running some tests so we know the best place to put you in PC,” the species popped the helmet on her head and backed away. “You'll hear a few sounds but sit tight and don't talk.”  
“I-”  
“Don't talk.”  
“But-”  
“Ma'am.”  


Sighing, Naress looked straight forward and went through the hell of hearing noises from wind-chimes to a babies' cry. A whirring noise was heard across the room, causing a tiny hole in the cream-colored walls to become exposed and slowly begin to feed a long piece of paper from. The Unggoy didn't look surprised, grabbing the paper and yanking it from the wall, studying it as if it was ancient manuscripts.

 

“You may speak now.”  
“Thank you. May I ask what the in Halos just happened?”

“Well miss...Naress, what we do is we runs test to check your temperament, stress points, calm areas, limits, and reactions. Sound is the most influencing effect on all Peace Corers. We use it to help pair you with a partner.”  
“...Partner?”  
“Did you not read the manual?”  
“I did and I saw partners but I thought they were optional?”  
The Unggoy smiled, shaking his head, “If you read any manual before XXI, they all say optional.”

 

Naress blinked, sighing and slid down the seat. She didn't enjoy partners, being use to either singularity or interacting with very large groups. Shaking her head, she stood up.  
“Where do I go from here, sir?”  
“Take this-” the 'data man' handing her a piece of paper, “-and hand it to the Arms down the hall, opposite the way you came. You'll then stand in line to get a mini-physical, and if your accepted, be given your gear and sent to a dorm.”  
“...Wow, doesn't sound like it takes long...”  
“Not at all. We've upgraded staff so we don't possibly loose any acceptance forms and shut down recruitment right at the door.”  
“How do I know if I'll be recruited and not be shut?”  
“Well you did get past the door.”  
“Oh, you meant the FRONT door,” Naress laughed, taking the paper as Unggoy nodded, smirking.  
“There's a lot of doors here, don't lose your way.”

 

~

 

It was once believed Sangheili could not smile for the fact that they have four jaws or that they are just too ugly. But, if you looked down the beach-sand colored halls of the Peace Corps Dormitories, one silver-colored Sangheili would blow every piece of that evidence through the roof. That's right, Naress was almost smiling ear to ear as she carried her bag of belongings and new uniforms down the dorm hallways, holding her introduction forms in her free hand.

 

Glancing down to look at the room-number assigned to, she accidentally stepped right into someone... Someone awkwardly large. Glancing up, her bottoms jaws slightly dropped. A rusty-colored Mgalekgolo stood in front of her, it's snake-like pieces of body rippling in the place she bumped. It didn't look too amused but also not mad either. His uniform bore a 'Private'-grade badge, different from her silver “Recruit”-grade badge.

 

“Sorry Sir...Ma'am...um...,” Nerass rubbed her neck awkwardly, forgetting how to decipher the species already.  Surprisingly, the Mgalekgolo grinned.  
“I go by sir but don't bother calling me it, the higher-ups get flustered here. Ya' new?”  
“By a few minutes...” she laughed nervously, taking a few steps in place. The Mgalekgolo nodded before stepping out of the way, causing some unrest in three Unggoy walking by.

“Well then continue on and have a good day, squirt.”  


“Squirt?” Naress asked aloud but continued forward, throwing a confused glace backward, but it was not answered. She shook her head again, looking up to find her door across the way. Jogging forward, she lifted her key and swiped it over the reader. The tiny red light flipped to green and she grabbed the handle, shoving the door wide open.

 

The room was a light white-ish blue, opening right up living room with attached open kitchen. Two doors were next to each other to the left of her, and a small coat-rack to the right. The living room consisted of two large sofas, a rather beaten-looked coffee table, and a projector wall. The kitchen of at least a dozen cabinets and some human appliances she did not recognize, but at least there was a juice-maker.  There was one window facing out upon the grounds.

 

Naress awkwardly stepped inside, shutting the door and setting down her bag. It smelt strange but she could tell two male Sangheili lived her before her, especially by the worn-down door-jam. Male Sangheili would almost always get the itches on their backs daily, and leaving it unattended could drive one crazy. Females were a bit more lucky, at least. She ambled slowly forward, opening both the doors. They were identical rooms but arranged so the wall was almost like a mirror. There was a doorway between the rooms covered with a curtain. Absentmindedly she ambled into the room on the right, but only took two steps in before someone was heard at the door.

 

Popping her head back out the the bedroom, she watched the door as the handle wiggled. A curse was heard along with fumbling, then scrapping noise. The door let out a disgruntled noise and “c'mon!” mufflely seeped through before the door dinged. In tumbled two bags, three uniforms, and a short disgruntled sentential being. Obsidian hair topped a dark caramel complexion, a strange black squeaky  'jacket' was covering it's upper body, loose maize-colored cloth covered the bottom. Slowly, the creature raised it's head to expose large creamy chocolate eyes, a short-pointy snout and a small mouth.

 

It was a human.

  


 

 


	2. Kiara

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I DO NOT OWN HALO

Naress and the human stared at each other briefly, unsure what to do or how to react to each other. It was probably a good two minutes before the Sangheili cleared her throat and walked over, picking up the human's bags.

"Lemme help you with that..." she said quietly in English and the human got up, brushing itself off.  
"Aie...Thanks, sorry about that," it spoke back, it's tone feminine. She had already guessed it was female by the lack of the distant male smell. Once the two got the bags inside and shut the door, the human cleared it's throat and attempted to speak in Narees' tongue.

"So...you're my dorm-mate?" her voice was rather harsh and stiff, showing she was still having difficulties learning it. Naress smiled and nodded, at least her and the human were on the same page of vocal speech...  
"I guessed the same when you came in... Naress."  
"Nar-what?" the human's face contorted as she struggled to translate the grammar. The human's voice didn't really come out clear in either language, like she was skipping over the surface. Naress had to guess neither of the trained languages were her first...

"Nar-reese." She pronounced slowly and calmly and the human 'o'ed before sticking out what the Sangheili believe translated to 'paw'.

"Oh. Well pleased to meet you, I'm Kiara." The human female smiled, pleased with her work while Naress smiled back, talking the paw and gently shaking it. Kiara quickly let go and scooped up her things, charging into the bedroom on the left. "Dibs!"  
"Dibs?" The Sangheili called back but guessed she was 'claiming' and threw her things into the other room before watching the human. Strangely, compared to the serious demeter five minutes ago, 'Kiara' was calm and giddy. It seemed to talk only a matter of clicks before the girl's uniforms were folded and put away, the walls and dresser had items on it, the kitchen smelt of something tangy and Kiara was lounging on the couch, humming.

"So, you goanna unpack your stuff?" asked Kiara. Naress blinked several times.

"Oh yeah... You'll have to forgive me...I've uh...never seen a female human..."  
"Hehe, I've never seen a female Sangheili before. Let's say we're both surprised, eh?" The Sangheili was slightly amazed but shrugged. Maybe she was sheltered or just didn't get chances... Turning, Naress returned to her room and began to slowly unpack. The uniforms went first, followed by pictures on the dresser along with the Energy Sword handle. A single picture went on the roof above the head of the bed with a picture of Arbiter and Master Chef from the time of the war, the Halos behind them...

Naress smiled and left the room, trodding out to the couch. Kiara, who had been spread out over it, scooted to give her dorm-mate the respected room. Sitting, she blinked slowly but jerked when Kiara appeared right in her face.  
"...I'm sorry but I just wanted to see something," Kiara moved away as the Sangheili shook her head and neck.  
"And what would that be?"  
"If you guys actually had pupils."

"...you could have asked." The silence that followed was almost comical but Naress didn't care too much for it, "Where are you from?"  
"Reach. You?"  
"Sanghelios..."  
"Cool. Got any family back there?"  
"...not really... I ran away when I was little."  
"Oh..."

The conversation didn't go too far after that before an overhead bell rang. Kiara sprang to life.  
"Oh god, an assembly!"  
"Assembly?!" Naress followed her towards Kiara's room but only to have the door slammed in her face.  
"Yes! Get dress, hurry!" Naress rubbed her nose but quickly trotted into her room, pulling on a uniform before the bell rang again. "We've got five minutes!"  
"How do you know these things?!"  
"I've been on this base before, well, not as a PC but as a visitor."

Naress stepped out of her room right as Kiara was racing for the door, causing the Sangheili to have to bound after her as not to get shut out. It was rather nauseating at the sudden burst of noises and others rushing past; she would have been lost had Kiara not grabbed her hand and started sprinting, dragging Naress behind. Scenery went by in moments but suddenly they were sliding into the large courtyard, panting. The human quickly stood up straight and put her head up, looking over at the Sangheili as she copied her dorm-mate. Smiling at each other, the bell rang again and they cast their eyes forward at the platform.

Up above them was a human male, not very tall but decent. His skin was a dark-caramel like Kiara's, a long white scar running across his lips. Naress couldn't see the color of his eyes yet but they appeared brown. Kiara squealed next to her.  
"That's my brother!"  
"Your brother?" she asked quietly, lifting an eyebrow. Not bad.  
"Mmmhmmm, just recently made a warrant officer. He's been in here for three years, it take a long time to get your badges when not very much is happening..."  
"Greeting, new Peace Core Recruits, I am Warrant Officer Hale Kerse. I am here to welcome you...to hell," a murmur went across the crowd, "I'm kidding, but I am not lying when I say this will be some of the newest and toughest things many of you have experienced. I am here to set down some rules... I noticed some of you came in even after the third bell: that will be excused for now since you all are fresh and learning the systems. After today, for every second you arrive late after the third bell, you will be punished. Males, you are not allowed into any female quarters under any circumstances. Female, you have some leeway to enter but the 'open door' policy will be strictly enforced from Recruits to Sergeants for both genders. First meal is served strictly at o-sixhundred; second meal at thirteenhundred; third meal at nineteenhundred. Sick days are allowed to be excused from service if you are approved by the doctors and nurses. I believe I have run my mouth long enough so I will allow my teammate Warrant Officer Ubevin to speak."

The human stepped back, his blue uniform and medals sparkling in the sunlight as a much taller being stepped forward. It was rather hard to see because of the glare but Naress' eyes quickly adjusted. Her jaw loosened slightly as she gawked at the deep brown and silver speckled Sangheili standing on the platform in his blues; his medals-buttons-etc. sparkling with excellence. His shoulder were rather wide for his species but his wide swing of head as he looked over the recruits was intimidating as his golden eyes sparked with a mixture of humor and demanding respect. Giggling came from Naress ' right and she looked down to see Kiara smirking at her. The Sangheili was totally lost at the expression until she remembered that humans smirked when they knew or noticed things.

"What?" she whispered, causing Kiara to snicker and look forward.  
"You're gawking. You might be an alien and I may have just met you but I can tell when someone is checking out some booty~" Naress snorted at the girl's reply, glaring forward at the stand to only realize she just missed half the speech.  
"-under no circumstances. Your partner, or in this case your current dorm-mate, is to be valued as much as you value yourself. Without them you are nothing, you cannot be a part of Galactic Peace Core. For the next twelve weeks, you and your partner will be getting to know each other. Fighting styles, ways they think, background, plans, everything. Today, your first assignment begins. As you leave, you will each be handed a paper which you are to fill out about your partner's past. You have till the next assembly. All questions must be answered, but we will make exceptions if your partner has something they are not willing to share yet. Just come see one of us but points will still be deducted. We will NOT be reading what is wrote, just looking for completion on select questions... Any questions?"

The place was silent but someone right in front of Naress rose their hand. Ubevin nodded his head, allowing him to speak.  
"Do we get days off?"  
"Yes, six days every five weeks. Anything else?" Another question.  
"What if we don't like our partner and our partner doesn't like us?"  
"Deal with it, only 60 percent of you will stay in over the next 17 months. Next." The questions babbled on but soon a good question popped up from a boy not to far from the front.  
"Sir, is it possible we will die serving the Cause?"

The entire place went silent and Ubevin looked back, stepping away so Hale could answer. The human sighed, taking off his beret.  
"It is true, we do loose some in our strive for peace but they are not forgotten or abandon. No one is. And no one will be... That is why a partner is so important... I cannot tell you how many times Ubevin has saved my 'short ass' in a hostile situation." A light murmur of laughs surface while the Sangheili shook his head. Naress blinked slowly, looking down at Kiara. "So you need to treat your partner like a father, a mother, sister, brother, lover, friend, and yourself all at the same times because they depend on you and you depend on them... That is all we will be answering. Second meal begins in three minutes. You are all dismissed."

The crowd whooped and stampeded back for the building, Naress finding Kiara piggy-backing as they headed back and slammed the lunch line. Food cracked out, not smelling great but appearing appetizing. Naress had turned to get a seat when Kiara grabbed her shirt, tugging her.  
"What is it?"  
"C'mon, I want you to meat Hale and Ubevin!" Naress jerked, trying to pull but was too timid to actually not go where led and was awkwardly dragged over to a half-full table. "Hey Halllieeeee!"  
WO Hale looked up and turned, a smile suddenly crossing his face as he pushed out his chair and held out up his arms, catching the enthusiastic girl.  
"Kiki! Wow, look how much you've grown, sis!" The lunchroom had been watching until they heard 'sis' and immediately got bored, returning to their work. "What are you doing here?"  
Kiara began to blabber something Naress didn't understand so she glanced past the two at the table. Another Mgalekgolo and human greeted her glance but Ubevin had his back to her. She looked back at the pair before she was suddenly yanked forward and sat down between Kiki and Ubevin.

The male Sangheili looked up with a snort, glaring at Hale who sat down across form Kiara. "What the hell, man!?"  
"Relax, just my sister and her partner. They'll just be here for a minute."  
"They better be." He scowled softly, noting Naress staring at her plate, "...nervous?"  
"Huh?" Naress looked up. Holy shit, his eyes were like sunshine beams. She gulped, looking down again. "A l-little, sir..."  
"Eh, I feel yah. Don't worry you'll get use to it." Ubevin returned to his food and Naress felt much more at ease as she started eating, listening to brother and sister carrying on.          

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kudos plz!

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos plz!


End file.
